deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aaroniero Arruruerie
Aaroniero Arruruerie is the 9th ranked member of the Espada, and an antagonist in the anime/manga series, Bleach. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Aaroniero Arruruerie vs. Demyx (Completed) 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Oingo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Zetsu (Naruto) History Death Battle Info Background * Name: Aaroniero Arruruerie * Species: Arrancar ** Gillian * Espada Rank: 9th * Tattoo location: Two tattoos of the number 9 on his heads. ** One of them is located on the upper head's right eye. ** Second one is located on the lower left side of his chin. * Height: 205 cm (6'8½") * Weight: 91 kg (200 lbs.) * Aspect of Death: Greed * Head that looks like a lava lamp. * Upper head has a deep voice. * Lower head has a high-pitched voice. Powers & Skills * High Spiritual Pressure * Immortal ** Can't die of old age, nor disease * Able to devour other Hollows to not only grow stronger, but to gain their memories & knowledge. * Sonído Expert * Expert Swordsman * Can fire a light-blue Cero from his Tentacle arm. * Shapeshifting abilities. Metastacia's Ability * Thanks to him devouring Metastacia, Aaroniero acquired his abilities. ** Spirit Body Fusion ** Zanpakutō Destruction Kaien Shiba's Abilities * Thanks to him devouring Metastacia, who had fused with Kaien Shiba, Aaroniero possesses all of his abilities and memories. ** Expert Swordsman ** Shunpo Expert ** Kidō Expert ** High Spiritual Pressure Zanpakutō * Aaroniero is capable of wielding two Zanpakutō. * Glotonería (Actual Zanpakutō) **A deformed, brown-tentacle appendage with a gaping maw at the center, surrounded by other tentacles. It's commonly located on Aaroniero's left hand. *** Though it can appear on his right hand. ** It's also covered by a white glove. * Nejibana (Kaien's Zanpakutō) ** A weapon that a mix between a trident, a bishamon-yari (a Japanese spear), and a ji (a Chinese halberd) with a crystalline appearance. ** Allows Aaroniero to manipulate water. *** Generate whirlpools *** Create dozens of bubbles. *** Create streams of water from the tip. *** Getting hit by it is like getting hit by a crashing wave. Resurrección * By proclaiming "Devour, Glotonería," Aaroniero's lower body transforming into a huge, purple blob-like mass with multiple eyes, mouths and tentacle-like appendages. ** For some reason the blob-like mass became yellow while he was in Hell. * Aaroniero uses this form to absorb and devour other hollows to grow stronger. * Can attack with tentacles * Fire Ceroes from eyes * Lacks Mobility ** But can leap really high. Feats * The only Gillian to become an Espada. * Managed to devour and absorb 33,650 hollows, including Metastacia, and, inadvertedly Kaien Shiba. * Is the only Espada/Gillian with potential for a limitless evolution. * Able to use Kaien's Nejibana during combat. * Managed to psychologically disturb Rukia Kuchiki, and even nearly killed her. * Apparently was the last of the original group of Espada. Flaws * Can't use his shapeshifting abilities while exposed to sunlight. * Arrogant and overconfident with his skills. * Is classified as the weakest Espada. * The glass capsule is a weakpoint. Gallery Aaroniero Arruruerie Mask.jpg|Aaroniero Arruruerie while wearing his mask. Aaroniero Arruruerie as Kaien Shiba.jpg|Aaroniero Arruruerie impersonating Kaien Shiba Aaroniero Arruruerie Nejibana.jpg|Aaroniero Arruruerie while impersonating Kaien Shiba, while wielding his Zanpakutō, Nejibana Aaroniero Arruruerie's Glotoneria.jpg|Aaroniero Arruruerie's Zanpakutō, Glotonería. Aaroniero Arruruerie's Resurreccion, Glotoneria.jpg|Aaroniero Arruruerie's Resurrección; Glotonería. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Ageless Characters Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Bleach Combatants Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Spear Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Villains Category:Water Manipulator